familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Piscataway, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 11, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 52 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.54564 |longd = -74.460817 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08854, 08855Look Up a ZIP Code for Piscataway, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed October 2, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 24, 2013. |area_code = 732 and 908Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Piscataway, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 24, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402359010 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 3, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882167 |website = |footnotes = }} in Piscataway, New Jersey on May 15, 2011]] Piscataway Township is a township in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 56,044, reflecting an increase of 5,562 (+11.0%) from the 50,482 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 3,393 (+7.2%) from the 47,089 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed October 2, 2012. The name Piscataway may stem from the area's original Native American residents, transplants from near the Piscataqua River defining the coastal border between New Hampshire and Maine, whose name derives from peske (branch) and tegwe (tidal river),The Meaning of Piscataqua, seacoastnh.com. Accessed October 1, 2012. or alternatively from pisgeu (meaning "dark night") and awa ("Place of")The Origin of New Jersey Place Names: P, GetNJ.com. Accessed June 28, 2007. or from a Lenape language word meaning "Great Deer". The area was first settled in 1666 by Quakers and Baptists who had left the Puritan colony in New Hampshire.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living in: Piscataway", The New York Times, June 28, 1992. Accessed October 3, 2012. "What is now the township was settled in 1666 by Quakers and Baptists fleeing the intolerant Puritan colony in New Hampshire. While Piscataway is a derivative of the Leni Lenape word for "Great Deer," the township is believed to have been named for the settlers' former home on the Piscataqua River." Piscataway Township was formed on December 18, 1666, and officially incorporated by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, as part of the state's initial group of 104 townships.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 172. Accessed October 2, 2012. The community, the fifth-oldest municipality in New Jersey,Welcome to Piscataway, NJ, accessed February 8, 2007. has grown from Native American territory, through a colonial period and is one of the links in the earliest settlement of the Atlantic Ocean seacoast that ultimately led to the formation of the United States. Over the years, portions of Piscataway were taken to form Raritan Township (March 17, 1870, now Edison), Dunellen (October 28, 1887), Middlesex (April 9, 1913) and South Plainfield (March 10, 1926). Society Hill (with a 2010 Census population of 3,829DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Society Hill CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 2, 2012.) is a census-designated place and unincorporated community located within Piscataway Township.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed November 25, 2012.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 25, 2012. Piscataway has advanced educational and research facilities due to the presence of Rutgers University, whose main campus spills into the township. High Point Solutions Stadium, home field for the Rutgers Scarlet Knights football team, is in Piscataway. Staff. "Rutgers officially announces naming rights partnership with High Point Solutions for Rutgers Stadium", The Star-Ledger, June 21, 2011. Accessed October 3, 2012. "Rutgers officially announced today that High Point Solutions, a Sussex County-based technology supplier, has bought the naming rights to Rutgers Stadium. The 52,454-seat bowl will be renamed High Point Solutions Stadium..... The deal will last 10 years and Rutgers will be paid a reported $6.5 million." Part of the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School is located in Piscataway as well. In 2008, Money magazine ranked Piscataway 23rd out of the top 100 places to live in America.Best Places to Live 2008, Money (magazine). Accessed July 27, 2008."Best Places to Live 2008 - 23. Piscataway, NJ", Money (magazine). Accessed November 24, 2013. "Today, the township is home to offices for large technology and consumer products firms such as Telcordia Technologies, Colgate-Palmolive and Johnson & Johnson." In 2014, Money magazine ranked Piscataway 27th out of top 50 places to live in America.http://time.com/money/collection/best-places-to-live/, Money (magazine). Accessed Sep 19, 2014. History In 1666, the first appointed Governor of New Jersey, Philip Carteret, granted 12 new settlers from Massachusetts a 100 square mile lot of land that was later founded as the townships of Woodbridge and Piscataway.Governors of New Jersey, New Jersey State Library. Accessed August 7, 2014. After this original purchase, additional settlers from the Piscataqua River area of New Hampshire also moved to the area. Coming from a lumbering, shipbuilding and fishing background, these settlers, consisting of mostly Baptists and Quakers, were comfortable with their new surroundings, and looking forward to starting a new life away from political and religious persecution in the north. They were also enterprising and pioneering families who were already experienced in wilderness settlement. Before the original settlers, there were pioneer scouts who surveyed theses new lands and waterways. The town name of Piscataway came from these early pioneers who originally came from the town of Piscataqua. During the original land purchase, the pioneers had signed 12 Articles of Agreement with Governor Carteret, which served as the legal basis for the government of Piscataway and Woodbridge and which shaped the democratic development of self-government. In short, these articles were mainly designed to provide liberty and land ownership for new families and to allow them to establish their own government representatives and religious freedoms. After a few line and boundary changes, Piscataway and its out plantations were reported to total 40,000 acres, with 66 square miles of land in 1685. The Lenni Lenape Indians were natives to the entire Piscataway area, but were quietly displaced to smaller areas as settler numbers increased. The Indians had established defined trails that the settlers used to travel through the wilderness area and branch out to new lands. Over time, many of these primitive trails became the main routes of travel from town to town and still exist today. The trails along the Raritan River were named after a local Indian tribe called the Raritangs. Piscataway Township is one of the fifth oldest towns in New Jersey and among the fifty oldest towns in the United States. Geography Piscataway Township is located at (40.54564,-74.460817). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 19.029 square miles (49.286 km2), of which, 18.835 square miles (48.782 km2) of it is land and 0.194 square miles (0.504 km2) of it (1.02%) is water. The township lies on the south side of the Raritan Valley, a line of cities in Central Jersey, along with New Brunswick, Highland Park and South Plainfield. Piscataway lies 45 minutes southwest of New York City and 53 minutes northeast of Philadelphia. Piscataway is bordered by nine municipalities in Middlesex County, Union County, and Somerset County. The township consists of the communities of New Market (known as Quibbletown in the 18th Century), Randolphville, Fieldville and North Stelton. The original village settlement of Piscatawaytown is located in present day Edison Township. Piscataway is often segmented into unofficial sections by local residents which include Bound Brook Heights ("the Heights"), New Brunswick Highlands, Lake Nelson, Randolphville, Arbor, New Market, North Stelton, Fellowship Farm and Possumtown.[ New Jersey Localities], State of New Jersey. Accessed August 7, 2014. Significant portions of Piscataway make up part of historic Camp Kilmer and the Livingston and Busch Campuses of Rutgers University. The Arbor and New Brunswick Highland sections of Piscataway were historically African American neighborhoods. The New Market section historically comprised the Quaker village of Quibbletown. The early name of the village originated from the fact that settlers of different religious denominations quibbled about whether the Sabbath should be observed on Saturday or on Sunday in the village.About Middlesex County: What's in a Name, Middlesex County, New Jersey. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Quibbletown (Squabbletown) - Baptist Sects argued whether Saturday or Sunday is the Sabbath." Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $88,428 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,958) and the median family income was $95,483 (+/- $3,327). Males had a median income of $57,308 (+/- $4,335) versus $48,606 (+/- $1,863) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $31,254 (+/- $1,335). About 2.5% of families and 4.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.9% of those under age 18 and 4.5% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Piscataway township, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 2, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 50,482 people, 16,500 households, and 12,325 families residing in the township. The population density was 2,688.6 people per square mile (1,037.9/km²). There were 16,946 housing units at an average density of 902.5 per square mile (348.4/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 48.81% White, 20.31% African American, 0.21% Native American, 24.80% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.08% from other races, and 2.77% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.93% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Piscataway township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 2, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Piscataway township, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 2, 2012. As of the 2000 census, 12.49% of Piscataway's residents identified themselves as being of Indian American ancestry, which was the fourth highest of any municipality in the United States and the third highest in New Jersey—behind Edison (17.75%) and Plainsboro Township (16.97%)—of all places with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.Asian-Indian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed February 18, 2007. There were 16,500 households out of which 34.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.6% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 19.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.29. In the township the population was spread out with 21.9% under the age of 18, 14.1% from 18 to 24, 33.3% from 25 to 44, 22.1% from 45 to 64, and 8.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 97.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.2 males. The median income for a household in the township was $68,721, and the median income for a family was $75,218. Males had a median income of $47,188 versus $36,271 for females. The per capita income for the township was $26,321. About 2.7% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.3% of those under age 18 and 4.3% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government In November 1966, Piscataway voters, under the Faulkner Act, approved a Charter Study and elected a Charter Study Commission to recommend the form of Government best suited to the township's needs. The Commission recommended Mayor-Council Plan F. Voters approved the plan in a referendum in November 1967 and the new form of government was inaugurated on January 1, 1969."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed November 26, 2013. Under Plan F the Mayor is the administrator and the Council is the legislative body. A full-time business administrator, appointed by the Mayor with the advice and consent of the Council, and responsible to the Mayor, supervises the day-by-day operation of municipal government. There are seven Council members, one representing each of four wards, and three at-large members. Terms of office for the Mayor and Council members are four years, on a staggered schedule, with either the three at-large seats (and the mayoral seat) or the four ward seats up for vote in even years as part of the November general election.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 81.Piscataway Township Government, Township of Piscataway. Accessed December 14, 2006. , the mayor of Piscataway is Democrat Brian C. Wahler, whose term of office ends December 31, 2016. Members of the Township Council are Council President Michele Lombardi (D, 2014; Ward 4), Council Vice President Steven D. Cahn (D, 2014; Ward 3), Jim Bullard (D, 2014; Ward 2), Gabrielle Cahill (D, 2016; At Large), Michael Griffith (D, 2016; At Large), Mark Hardenburg (D, 2014; Ward 1) and Chanelle C. McCullum (D, 2016; At Large).Mayor and Township Council, Township of Piscataway. Accessed August 7, 2014.2013 Municipal Data Sheet, Township of Piscataway. Accessed November 24, 2013.Staff. "UPDATED: Middlesex County, Long Hill Twp. general election results and Long Hill Township, Morris County", Courier News, November 7, 2012. Accessed November 24, 2013.Staff. "Piscataway election results", Courier News, November 2, 2010. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Three incumbents, including 20-year Councilman Mark Hardenburg, swept to victory Tuesday along with one newcomer to keep Democrats completely in control of the seven-member Township Council." Chanelle McCullum was appointed in April 2013 to fill the vacant at-large seat of Kenneth Armwood, who had been the township council president until he was appointed to fill a vacant seat on the Middlesex County Board of Chosen Freeholders.Staff. "Community news briefs: New councilwoman is sworn in", Courier News, April 21, 2013. Accessed November 24, 2013. "The Honorable Judge Philip Paley swore in Piscataway resident, Chanelle McCullum, as an at-large councilwoman at the township's regular and agenda meeting on April 16.Due to the resignation of Piscataway council president Kenneth Armwood, who was appointed to the open seat on the Middlesex County Board of Chosen Freeholders after Freeholder Director Christopher Rafano's appointment to the New Jersey Superior Court, McCullum will temporally fill the vacancy until it is filled for Armwood's unexpired term at the next general election." McCullum was elected in November 2013 to serve the balance of the unexpired term through its expiration in December 2016.November 5, 2013 General Election Unofficial Results, Middlesex County, New Jersey, updated November 12, 2013. Accessed November 24, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Piscataway Township is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 17th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 8. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=63 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 63, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 31,266 registered voters in Piscataway Township, of which 11,355 (36.3%) were registered as Democrats, 3,034 (9.7%) were registered as Republicans and 16,859 (53.9%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 18 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Middlesex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 25, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 71.0% of the vote here (15,978 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 27.2% (6,111 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (215 votes), among the 22,491 ballots cast by the township's 32,398 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.4%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 25, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 64.2% of the vote here (12,627 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 34.3% (6,749 votes) and other candidates with 0.8% (218 votes), among the 19,670 ballots cast by the township's 27,842 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 70.6.2004 Presidential Election: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 25, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 54.9% of the vote here (6,773 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 37.6% (4,637 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.0% (738 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (111 votes), among the 12,334 ballots cast by the township's 31,079 registered voters, yielding a 39.7% turnout.2009 Governor: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 25, 2012. Emergency services Fire and EMS Piscataway is divided into four fire districts which are served by a total of two volunteer rescue squads and six volunteer fire companies, one of which combines both fire and EMS services. The fire districts are the zones in which fire departments operate, and although the volunteer EMS squads follow the basic regions of the districts, only North Stelton Fire Rescue EMS is a part of a fire district.Piscataway's Fire Districts. Accessed August 7, 2014. Additionally, on weekdays and weekends from 6am until 6pm, Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital staffs an ambulance in Piscataway. When the volunteer rescue squads are not in service, either Rutgers University Emergency Services or Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital may be asked to send an ambulance.Fire Companies and Rescue Squads, Township of Piscataway. Accessed August 7, 2014. ;District 1 * Arbor Rescue Squad (EMS), 1790 W. 7th Street (partial coverage) * River Road Rescue Squad (EMS), 101 Shirley Parkway (partial coverage) * New Market Fire Company, 801 South Washington AvenueHistory, New Market Fire Company. Accessed August 7, 2014. * North Stelton Fire Rescue (EMS), 70 Haines Avenue (partial coverage) ;District 2 * River Road Rescue Squad (EMS), 101 Shirley Parkway * River Road Fire Company, 102 Netherwood AvenueHistory, River Road Fire Company. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Holmes Marshall Fire Company, 5300 Deborah DriveHistory, Holmes Marshall Volunteer Fire Company. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Possumtown Fire Company, 85 Stratton Street SouthHistory, Possumtown Volunteer Fire Company. Accessed August 7, 2014. ;District 3 * Arbor Rescue Squad (EMS), 1790 W. 7th Street * Arbor Hose Company, 1780 West Seventh Street ;District 4 * North Stelton Volunteer Fire Company, 70 Haines AvenueAbout Us, North Stelton Volunteer Fire Company. Accessed August 7, 2014. "The North Stelton Volunteer Fire Company was organized by a group of citizens on October 26, 1933 in Piscataway, NJ." ;Fire Prevention *Fire Marshall's Office, 555 Sidney RoadFire Prevention Bureau, Piscataway, New Jersey. Accessed August 7, 2014. ;Law enforcement The primary law enforcement agency in the township is the Piscataway Police Department.Police Department, Piscataway, New Jersey. Accessed August 7, 2014. Rutgers University Police Department operates on its campuses within Piscataway. The New Jersey State Police patrols the section of Interstate 287 that bisects the town. Education The Piscataway Township Schools serves students in Kindergarten through twelfth grades with its high school, four schools that educate students in kindergarten through third grade, two intermediate schools serving grades 4–5, and three middle schools for students in grades six, seven, and eight. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 10 schools had an enrollment of 7,287 students and 516.2 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 14.12:1.District information for Piscataway Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 7, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Piscataway Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 7, 2014.) are the four elementary schools — Eisenhower Elementary SchoolEisenhower Elementary School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (grades K–3; 540 students), Grandview Elementary SchoolGrandview Elementary School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (Pre-K–3; 730), Knollwood Elementary SchoolKnollwood Elementary School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (K–3; 499) and Randolphville Elementary SchoolRandolphville Elementary School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (K–3; 557) — both Arbor Intermediate SchoolArbor Intermediate School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (556) and Martin Luther King Intermediate SchoolMartin Luther King Intermediate School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (551) for grades 4 and 5, three middle schools for grades 6–8 — Conackamack Middle SchoolConackamack Middle School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (433), Quibbletown Middle SchoolQuibbletown Middle School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (579) and Theodore Schor Middle SchoolTheodore Schor Middle School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. (606) — and Piscataway Township High SchoolPiscataway Township High School, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013. with 2,236 students in grades 9–12.Schools, Piscataway Township Schools. Accessed November 24, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Piscataway Township Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed November 24, 2013. ;Middlesex County schools: * Nuview Academy Piscataway Campus, 1 Park Avenue – Programs for students with symptoms of; Depression, ADHD, Conduct Disorder, Thought Disorder, or Anxiety Disorder.Overview: NuView Academy, Middlesex Regional Educational Services Commission. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Bright Beginnings Learning Center, 1660 Stelton Road – Programs for students with Autism.About BBLC, Middlesex Regional Educational Services Commission. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Piscataway Regional Day School, 1670 Stelton Road – Programs for students with Autism.About PRDS, Middlesex Regional Educational Services Commission. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Raritan Valley Academy, 1690 Stelton Road – Programs for students with behavioral disabilities, learning and/or language disabilities.About Us, Middlesex Regional Educational Services Commission. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Middlesex County Vocational Technical High School Piscataway Campus, 21 Suttons Lane – Vocational and Technical High School.Piscataway Campus, Middlesex County Vocational and Technical Schools. Accessed August 7, 2014. ;Private schools: * Lake Nelson Seventh-day Adventist School serves students in PreK–8.About Lake Nelson, Lake Nelson Seventh Day Adventist School. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Timothy Christian School is a K–12 that was founded in 1949.TCS at a Glance, Timothy Christian School (New Jersey). Accessed August 7, 2014. * An-Noor Academy, a PreK–12 school that has served the area's Muslim community since 2000.About, An-Noor Academy. Accessed August 7, 2014. "An-Noor Academy & Darul-Huda Institute was established in September 2000 by Muslim Center of Middlesex County (MCMC) to serve the educational needs of the Muslim community of Piscataway and surrounding areas." ;Colleges and continuing education: * Rutgers University Busch and Livingston CampusesNew Brunswick / Piscataway Campus Map, Rutgers University. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Rutgers Biomedical and Health Sciences Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine and University Behavioral HealthCare (which overlaps with Rutgers Busch Campus)Busch Campus, Rutgers University. Accessed August 7, 2014. * StenoTech Career Institute is a technical school that offers court reporting and medical transcription training.Piscataway, NJ Campus, StenoTech Career Institute. Accessed August 7, 2014. Transportation Roads and highways The township had a total of of roadways, of which are maintained by the municipality, by Middlesex County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Middlesex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 24, 2013. Piscataway is served by a number of roads. County roads include CR 501 (along the border with South Plainfield), CR 514 and CR 529. Route 18 currently ends at Hoes Lane, with plans to extend to Interstate 287. Interstate 287 passes through the center of the township for about 4 miles. Other limited access roads that are accessible include the New Jersey Turnpike (Interstate 95) in East Brunswick Township (Exit 9) and neighboring Edison Township (Exit 10). Public transportation New Jersey Transit provides bus service to and from the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 114 route, to Newark on the 65 and 66 routes, local service on the 819 line and additional service on the 980 route. Train service is not available Piscataway, but service is available on the Raritan Valley Line at the Dunellen station and on the Northeast Corridor at the Edison station.Middlesex County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed October 2, 2012. Points of interest * WVPH is the community radio station of Piscataway High School and Rutgers University.About 90.3 the Core, WVPH. Accessed November 24, 2013. "90.3 RLC-WVPH FM Piscataway is a joint project between Rutgers University and Piscataway High School." * Yurcak Field is a multi-purpose soccer and lacrosse stadium, built in 1994, and holds 5,000 people. The stadium is officially named "The Soccer/Lacrosse Stadium at Yurcak Field" in honor of Ronald N. Yurcak, a 1965 All-American Rutgers lacrosse player. Rutgers University and Major League Lacrosse's New Jersey Pride both host their home games at this stadium.Yurcak FieldHome of Rutgers Soccer, Rutgers University. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Ferrer Colony and Modern SchoolStaff. "Piscataway's brush with anarchy: the Stelton Modern School and Ferrer Colony", Hidden New Jersey, November 27, 2013. Accessed August 7, 2014. and Fellowship Farm Cooperative AssociationStaff. "Uncle Sam’s House: Anarchy in Piscataway", Weird New Jersey. Accessed August 7, 2014. are the remnants of the 1910s Utopian societies * Louis Brown Athletic Center is the home of the Rutgers University men's and women's basketball teams. The venue was originally named the Rutgers Athletic Center, and is still referred to as the RAC by many, and can accommodate 9,000 attendees.Louis Brown Athletic Center (RAC), Rutgers University. Accessed August 7, 2014. * High Point Solutions Stadium is a 52,454-seat statdium that opened in September 2011 as the home of the Rutgers Scarlet Knights football. team.High Point Solutions Stadium - The Home of the Scarlet Knights, Rutgers Scarlet Knights football. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Road Up Raritan Historic District includes nine historic homes along River Road and was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1999.Historic Sites, Piscataway, New Jersey. Accessed August 7, 2014. * Metlar-Bodine House is a museum dedicated to the history of Piscataway "from Indian trails to Interstate" and was established in 1979 in a house whose earliest portions date to 1728.About Us, The Metlar-Bodine House Museum. Accessed August 7, 2014. "The museum was established in 1979 by the Fellowship for Metlar House and the Township of Piscataway as a collecting institution. The historic site, its original section built in 1728 with 19th century additions, is treated as the largest artifact in the collection." * Cornelius Low House, a Middlesex County Museum.Cornelius Low House / Middlesex County Museum, Middlesex County Cultural and Heritage Commission. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Cornelius Low was a leading citizen of Raritan Landing, a port community on the Raritan River in central New Jersey that flourished between 1720 and 1835." Corporate residents * Cintas Corporation * Colgate-Palmolive, Research and Development * Gorgias Press, an academic publisher that specializes on Eastern Christianity.Tribe, Shawn. Gorgias Press - Liturgy, New Liturgical Movement, August 14, 2005. Accessed August 7, 2014. "Gorgias Press who publish a number of books related to Eastern Christianity. They also have a Liturgy section which includes books like F.E. Brightman's compilation of Eastern liturgies, as well as other non-Byzantine (i.e. Oriental) liturgical items that some may find of interest here." George Kiraz is the president.Massing, Dana. "Moosa tackles centuries-old issue; Professor examines Crusades, conflict between Christians and Muslims", Erie Times-News, August 23, 2008. Accessed August 7, 2014. Founded in 2001, it reprinted 12 rare works on Eastern Christianity and the Ancient Near East in its first year. The press moved to publishing new books while continuing to reprint academic books. As of 2010, its catalog contained about 2,500 titles. * Hapag-Lloyd America, An international shipping company.Hapag-Lloyd America Inc., Hapag-Lloyd. Accessed February 22, 2008. * IEEE * Ingersoll Rand and wholly owned subsidiary Trane * Johnson & Johnson Health Care Systems Inc. * Marlabs *Pepsi Cola Bottling Group A Pepsi Cola bottling plant. * Siemens Hearing Instruments, is the world’s largest manufacturer of hearing aids."Instant manufacturing: from jet parts to hearing aids, the manufacture of finished goods directly from digital files and piles of powder is a growing trend. Someday, retail stores might even print out a product just for you.", Technology Review, November 1, 2003. Accessed September 30, 2007. "It works so well that Siemens, the world's largest maker of hearing aids, is completely switching to the technology at several factories." * Telcordia Technologies, World HeadquartersStaff. "Piscataway-based Telcordia unveils new security system", Courier News, October 22, 2008. Accessed November 24, 2013. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Piscataway include: * Mike Alexander (born 1965), former NFL wide receiver.Mike Alexander, database Football. Accessed November 24, 2007. * Edward Antill (1701-1770), colonial plantation owner, attorney, and early politician in New Jersey colony.[http://books.google.com/books?id=k4zStKaPmsEC&pg=RA1-PA435 Genealogies of New Jersey Families: Families A-Z, pre-American notes on old New Netherland families], p. 435. Genealogical Publishing Company, 1996. ISBN 9780806314914. Accessed November 24, 2013. * Edward Antill (1742-1789), soldier who fought at the Battle of Quebec (1775) and was the son of the politician with the same name.[http://books.google.com/books?id=jLqfAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA112 Proceedings of the New Jersey Historical Society], p. 112. New Jersey Historical Society, 1906Accessed November 24, 2013. "Edward Antill, a New York Merchant of the seventeenth century, and His Descendants: Particularly, Edward Antill 2d of Piscataway, N. J. ; Lieutenant Colonel Edward Antill 3rd, of Quebec and Montreal" * Melissa Bacelar (born 1979), horror film actress.About Melissa, Melissa Bacelar. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Melissa grew up in Piscataway, New Jersey. Her father came to America from Cuba when he was thirteen and her mother's family owns the oldest Lumber Yard in New Jersey, opened by her great grandfather in the 1900's." * Samuel E. Blum (1920-2013), chemist and physicist who developed the ultraviolet excimer laser.Rutgers Oral History Archives: Blum, Samuel, Rutgers University, July 8, 1994. Accessed November 24, 2013. "My father and mother summered out here in what is Piscataway Township, a place called Ferrer Colony. It's five miles from here. They built a shack that they and I summered in, until I was ten.... He built a permanent winter home and we left the city. I enrolled in the Fellowship Farm School in Piscataway Township."Inventor Profile: Samuel Blum, National Inventors Hall of Fame. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Born in New York, Blum spent most of his school years in Piscataway, New Jersey before attending Rutgers University." * Marvin Booker (born 1990), linebacker who has played in the NFL for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.Hutchinson, Dave. "Rutgers hoping Marvin Booker's move to defensive line helps team find some sacks", The Star-Ledger, August 29, 2011. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Booker, a 6-2, 240-pounder from Piscataway High School, is elated to be returning to the trenches." * Anthony Branker (born 1958), jazz musician and educator.Schermer, Victor L. "Anthony Branker: Jazz Dialogics", All About Jazz, June 13, 2011. Accessed November 24, 2013. " Let's go now to your early background and influences. You grew up in Piscataway and Plainfield, NJ." * John Celestand (born 1977), 30th pick of 1999 NBA Draft by the Los Angeles Lakers.Mallozzi, Vincent M. "BIG EAST REPORT", The New York Times, January 17, 1996. Accessed October 3, 2012. "One of the players who played well in Kittles's absence against West Virginia was the freshman John Celestand, a 6-3 guard from Piscataway N.J., who scored 14 points against the Mountaineers." * Anthony Davis (born 1989), offensive tackle for the San Francisco 49ers.Sergeant, Keith. "Piscataway's Davis leaves Rutgers for 'lifelong dream' in NFL", Home News Tribune, December 22, 2009. Accessed January 26, 2011. * Jeff Gardner (born 1968), attorney and politician.Blue Jersey, database Politics. Accessed June 8, 2010. * Dwayne Gratz (born 1990), cornerback who has played in the NFL for the Jacksonville Jaguars.Conner, Desmond. "Spotlight On UConn Football Player: Dwayne Gratz", The Hartford Courant, June 28, 2011. Accessed November 24, 2013. "The 6 foot, 187-pound redshirt junior from Piscataway, N.J. — Rutgers' backyard — first turned heads in a 2009 win over Syracuse when he picked up a fumble and raced 34 yards for a touchdown." * J. D. Griggs (born 1990), defensive end who has played in the Canadian Football League for the Winnipeg Blue Bombers.J. D. Griggs, Akron Zips football. Accessed November 24, 2013. * Rachael Hip-Flores, actress who has appeared in Good People in Love and the web series Anyone But Me.Cast, Anyone But Me. accessed November 24, 2013. "RACHAEL HIP-FLORES (Vivian) was born and raised in Piscataway, NJ and graduated Mason Gross School of the Arts at Rutgers University." * Malcolm Jenkins (born 1987), cornerback for the Ohio State Buckeyes, now a member of the New Orleans Saints.Malcolm Jenkins, Rivals.com. Accessed December 2, 2007. * Asjha Jones (born 1980), WNBA basketball player for the Connecticut Sun.Asjha Jones profile, Women's National Basketball Association. Accessed September 6, 2007. "A Parade, USA Today and Street & Smith First Team All-American at Piscataway High School, averaging 22.2 points, 11.1 rebounds, 3.6 assists, 2.5 blocks and 2.9 steals…Scored a school career-record 2,266 points and had 1,256 rebounds." * Joe Lizura (born 1961), television meteorologist, who has also been an actor, spokesperson, author and television show developer, writer and producer.Lizura, Joe. Medieval Church Discovered, Joe Lizura Official Website, September 6, 2012. Accessed November 24, 2013. "At least I personally have a good feeling for ”old” because my hometown of Piscataway, New Jersey was founded in 1666 – old? yes, but still not as old as the Church under the parking lot in England." * Isaac Low (1735-1791), member of the First Continental Congress in 1774 who opposed armed conflict with the British and left the American side after the signing of the Declaration of Independence.LOW, Isaac, (1735 - 1791), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 24, 2013. "LOW, Isaac, a Delegate from New York; born at Raritan Landing, near New Brunswick, N.J., April 13, 1735" * Nicholas Low (1739-1826), merchant and developer.Finding aid for Nicholas Low Collection, 1776-1863, William L. Clements Library of the University of Michigan. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Nicholas Low was born in Raritan Landing, New Jersey, on March 30, 1739, the son of Cornelius Low, Jr., and Johanna Gouverneur." * Lisa Marie (born 1968), actress in Planet of the Apes and Sleepy Hollow.Lee, Linda. "A NIGHT OUT WITH: Lisa Marie; A Vargas Girl in the City", The New York Times, July 29, 2001. Accessed October 1, 2007. "She was raised in Piscataway, N.J., and came to the city in her teens to study dance." * Luther Martin (1748-1826), Founding Father who refused to sign the United States Constitution as it violated states' rights in his view.Bailyn, Bernard. [http://books.google.com/books?id=Ve26sbPKBxsC&pg=PT923 The Debate on the Constitution Part One: Federalist and Antifederalists Speeches, Articles, & Letters During the Struggle over Ratification, September 1787 to February 1788], p. 923. Library of America, 2012. ISBN 9781598531176. "LUTHER MARTIN (c. 1748—1826) Born near Piscataway, New Jersey, February 9, 1748 (the date usually given), son of Hannah and Benjamin Martin (farmer)." * Raqiyah Mays (born 1978), actress and hip-hop journalist.Thomas, Kyle S. "Piscataway native making waves on NYC radio", Courier News, July 24, 2003. Accessed November 24, 2013. "PISCATAWAY - The day Raqiyah Mays found out the meaning of her name, she looked at her mother and told her she was going to make it big some day." * Richard Levis McCormick (born 1947), 19th President of Rutgers University.Sullivan, John. "At Rutgers, Weathering An Ordeal", The New York Times, November 30, 2003. Accessed January 26, 2011. "From his early boyhood home in New Brunswick, Richard Levis McCormick would have glimpsed Old Queens above the river. Even after his family moved to the more rural town of Piscataway, the building would have been a familiar site as he visited the campus where his parents taught." * Matt Nagy (born 1978), quarterback coach for the Kansas City Chiefs who played in the Arena Football League.Coaches, Kansas City Chiefs. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Matt Nagy - Quarterbacks; born April 24, 1978, Piscataway Township, N.J." * Joseph Fitz Randolph (1803-1873), member of the United States House of Representatives from New Jersey from 1837 to 1843.RANDOLPH, Joseph Fitz, (1803 - 1873), Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed November 24, 2013. "RANDOLPH, Joseph Fitz, a Representative from New Jersey; born in New York City March 14, 1803; in early childhood moved with his parents to Piscataway, Middlesex County, N.J." * Brandon Renkart (born 1984), practice squad player for the Arizona Cardinals.Franklin, Paul. "Renkart, Rutgers savoring big win", Asbury Park Press, October 20, 2007. Accessed January 26, 2011. * Paul Rudnick (born 1957), playwright, novelist, screenwriter and essayist.Neary, Lynn. "Funny Stories Behind Screenwriter's 'Shudder'", National Public Radio, September 13, 2009. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Mr. RUDNICK: Yes. I was raised in the suburb of Piscataway, where the Chamber of Commerce sponsored a promotional billboard picturing two cartoon Native Americans in feathers and striped war paint." * Bob Smith (born 1947), member of the New Jersey Senate since 2002 who spent five years as mayor of Piscataway.Harbatkin, Erica. "Piscataway H.S. opens wing", Home News Tribune, October 21, 2007. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Bob Smith, D-Middlesex, a former mayor of Piscataway, stood in front of the group, pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Go Chiefs! Go Superchiefs band!" * Karl Towns (born 1995), basketball player for St. Joseph High School who played for the Dominican Republic national basketball team.Haley, John. "Karl Towns of St. Joseph-Metuchen selected Gatorade State Player of the Year", The Star-Ledger, March 21, 2013. Accessed November 24, 2013. "Well, that’s what people saw when Karl Towns, a sophomore at St. Joseph in Metuchen, found out he was chosen as the 2013 New Jersey Gatorade Player of the Year on Thursday morning. 'Someone said they saw it on twitter,' said Towns, a Piscataway resident, taking a break from lunch." * Kyle Wilson (born 1987), cornerback for the New York Jets.Cimini, Rich. "Wilson should fit right in with Jet set: Newest member of Gang Green has an attitude tailor-made for Rex Ryan's defense", ESPN, April 25, 2010. Accessed January 26, 2011. "This is confidence: As a kid growing up in Piscataway, N.J., Kyle Wilson taped a sheet of paper on the wall above his bed. On the paper he mapped out a four-point plan for his football journey: Pop Warner. High School. College. NFL." * Eric Young, Jr. (born 1985), second baseman and outfielder who has played for the New York Mets.Castillo, Jorge. "Eric Young Jr. returns to where his baseball career began in his Mets' home debut", The Star-Ledger, June 28, 2013. Accessed November 24, 2013. "A decade had lapsed since Eric Young Jr. was last at the home of the Mets before he arrived at Citi Field today for his Mets home debut. On June 4, 2003, Young, then an 18-year-old Piscataway High School graduate, was drafted by the Rockies in the 30th round." References External links *Piscataway Township website *Piscataway Township Schools * *Data for the Piscataway Township Schools, National Center for Education Statistics Category:Piscataway, New Jersey Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Settlements established in 1693 Category:Settlements established in 1798 Category:Townships in Middlesex County, New Jersey